Eyes on Fire
by hollylollipop1724
Summary: The New York big city girl stumbles into Narnia from being chased by some old school friends. Lexi a 16 year old girl who ia a very skilled artist singer/musician and dancer catches the eye of a few people. Lexi will have to face her dark secrets and fight for something she loves. Will she find a way out of Narnia? Does she want to leave? Edmund X OC.
1. Iris

_**Hey guys it's hollylollipop1724 with a new story I think I'm going to not complete my first story but I will leave it up just incase I do decide to complete it. So this story is more of a funny, adventure, romance. I think I will be referring to some songs during this story. I hope you don't mind. Thanks and please leave feedback but in a nice way thank you so much:)**_

Lexi was running,she was running as fast as she could "thank goodness for my long legs" she thought to herself. Her long dark brown hair was flowing in the wind as she felt the sharp pain from taking short breathes while running. "Im not a runner I'm an artist, I'm a singer and dancer, _not_ a runner." thinking she looked behind her seeing if the group of boys had still been chasing her. By her surprise they weren't gone but they were far behind. She tried to pace herself trying to catch her breath. Why in the world did she cary a bag that had her iPod and portable speakers they had become heavy and not to mention her guitar and photo book. The book had photos of her family and her siblings and friends all of her memories back home in Florida, now Lexi and her family live in wonderful New York City. Back to the whole running situation, Lexi was running from a group of boys she had known from school who were about 17 while Lexi is 16 a year younger. She had walked out of her dance class and was walking home until she ran into the group of boys who wanted to "play an innocent game" and she said no because well she wasn't dumb and she wasn't a slut she isn't gonna fall for that dumb mess. And anyways they were not attractive what so ever she had rather kissed a slug. Well so they kept annoying her and they got a little to close and she threatened to punch one of them. He thought it was a joke but she was dead serious. So when he put his arm around her she turned to face him and threw a hard punch right to his face. He stumbled a little cursing under his breathe.

Then with the rest of the boys looking at her with that evil stare of "if you don't run in .5 seconds I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Get her" said the boy who got punched by Lexi and at that moment Lexi ran like hell which brings us back to the beginning. Thinking to herself "where can I hide they will eventually catch up." Looking around franticly then suddenly she found an alley. "I think this is my only option right now" Lexi wasn't thinking about the true danger of walking in a dark damp alley in New York City. Lexi start walking down a dark alley not knowing what would come in her way. Her body filled with anxiety not knowing what do. The farther she walked in the darker it got now it was pitch black she became very light headed and stumbled around thinking she would have hit a wall she felt nothing and fell to the floor. Lexi not knowing what to do she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball hoping she would find a way out. Lexi heard a rustling noise around her, it sounded like twigs and branches breaking now noticing what she was laying on which was the cold damp ground, she opened her eyes hoping to see nothing but pitch blackness she saw forest around her. Lexi was in shock she looked around frantically hoping this is a dream. Lexi try to stand on her feet but ended up toppling back to the ground "This has to be a dream this can't be real where am I" Lexi thought this to herself.

"Who are you and what is your name" said a dark husky tone of voice. Lexi look around and saw a tall pale skinned boy who look about her age. He had dark brown almost black hair and deep hypnotizing brown eyes. Lexi was still too shocked to speak, so she jumped to her feet and ran even though she had no clue where she was going. "How much more running do I have to do to day" she thought to herself.

"Come back here" said the boy with dark hair and dark eyes as, Lexi was running she tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle she was in horrible pain hot sticky burning tears filled in her eyes. She wasn't one to cry but she was in pain, she was scared, and she had no clue where she was. "Why do you have to make this so difficult" said the brown hair and brown eyed boy.

"You want to know why?" Said Lexi who was mad and upset and the tears that had almost spilled out of her eyes had disappeared. "I have no fucking clue where I am, I have no clue who you are and why you are hunting me down, and I just want to go home even though there is nothing good at home I just want to be familiar with my surroundings" Lexi was pissed and stood on her feet trying to fight off the pain. Lexi felt A tight grip on her shoulder and she was spun around. Face to face with the boy she could feel his warm breath against her skin she tried to move away some but the grip got tighter. " What the hell do you think your doing" Lexi spat at his face. Then all of a sudden there was another voice it was deeper and a lot more frightening. She turned her head to see who or what it was and to her surprise it was a wolf a solid white wolf.

"King Edmund is the trespasser becoming a problem?" said a wolf. Lexi couldn't take this a new place talking creatures a cute mean controlling king. "King! He is a king but he looks so young what the hell?" Lexi laughed at herself and a nervous frantic way. The so called King Edmund looked at her like she was insane.

"What is your name?" asked Edmund his grip still tight he knew she would run away.

"Lexi, my name is Lexi Reay I'm a sixteen year old girl who lives in New York City I'm told I have a rude, sassy, perverted, cusses way to much personality but I'm not all bad. I love art music singing dancing and all I want right now is to go home." The wolf and Edmund looked at her like she was more than insane.

"Thanks for your life story when I asked for your name" said _King _Edmund. Edmund threw Lexi over his shoulder and started carrying her down a trail.

"What are you doing put me down" Lexi protested and clenched her hands into fist and started beating on Edmunds back, but she found out soon that he had armor on and he couldn't get hurt by her forceful punches but on the other hand Lexi's hands ached in pain but she didn't give up yet. "Put me down now!"still protesting she noticed her bags still on the ground where she had fallen."Wait, can I please have my bag and guitar?"Lexi needed that stuff desperately she couldn't live with out music and her guitar.

Tavii get her things please." said Edmund "do you think you can walk with out running off now?" Lexi thought maybe it was a better idea than running off in the woods in some other place."Well can you?" Edmund sounded calm but also impatient at the same time.

"Yes I think I can walk and if you don't mind me asking, where in all fucking hell am I?" Lexi's personality was sarcasm and crude humor it was hard for her to sound nice even when she wants to be so every sentence sounded like it dripped with sarcasm when it really didn't. The wolf who had brought Lexi's stuff gave it to her she but her back back on and had her guitar in playing position and started playing some chords.

"You are in Narnia I am King Edmund, I'm taking you to Cair Paravel where me my older brother Peter and two sisters Susan and Lucy we are the kings and queens of Narnia."Edmund looked at Lexi and watched her play the guitar it gave him a strange feeling inside he couldn't fully understand so he ignored it.

"Do you mind if I sing I don't want to make young king Edmund mad." Lexi snickered and didn't wait for a response so she started singing a song she knew by heart.(The song is called "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls please listen the credit goes to them.)

_**(**__**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am)**_

Edmund liked the sound of the song and its beat. He smiled, this was a first usually when people come into Narnia they freak out and ask questions but for this girl she was come well she was on the outside.

"We are close my two sisters will enjoy your talent of singing ." Edmund did enjoy it to but didn't want to admit it.

"That castle is huge holy crap"Lexi stared in wonder at the building it was breath taking, she indulged very second.


	2. My Skin

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked my first chapter. School is starting soon so it might the hard to update as often. I don't own anything only my character Tavi and Lexi. Would love if you guys gave me suggestions and reviews. Thanks for your support:)**_

LEXI'S POV

As we entered the castle I was waiting for the right moment when little King attitude wasn't looking I would make a run for it. Even though my attitude was a lot worse it was strange that his attitude was almost and I say almost as bad as mine but his was more forceful and angry while mine was more sarcastic and rude. The castle was just as delightful on the inside as it was on the out. There was so much detail and the thing I love the most was the stain glass windows. When the light hit them the color would shine on the floor it was very breath taking. Stop! Your getting distracted Lexi. Focus, Edmund hadn't said anything and was looking off to the side. And thats when I would make a run for it. I turned and ran the opposite direction hoping to find the way to get out. I heard foot steps behind me A slight distance I didn't turn around because I knew who it was. So I saw a hallway thinking it would be the way out. So I turned sharply and I ran into something. Well really it was a someone. I looked u p and saw a tall sandy blonde haired boy he had similar features of Edmund, this must be the other king.

"Hello, you must be the girl who has recently stumbled into Narnia." The boy sounded nice but she wasn't letting her guard down just yet. "Im King Peter the magnificent but you may call me Peter" I stared at Peter and then tried to make a run for it but luke I said I tried. Peter had grabbed both of my arms so I couldn't get away. "Stop struggling no one is going to hurt you" I was jerking around and I saw Edmund running up with a scowling face. "This is rare when someone gets away from you Ed"said Peter chuckling then I when Peters grip wasn't so tight I elbowed him and ran off but getting caught again Edmund put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you idiot!" I yelled I started kicking and hiting him.

"If you don't calm down Im going to put you in the dungeon" Edmund threatened me but i continued to be difficult.

"Do it then" I spat back thinking he wouldn't do it but i was wrong completely wrong. Edmund gave Peter a smirking look.

"Go ahead i'm not stoping you" said Peter with a sigh. Edmund chuckled slightly and started walking if and once again I continued to protest.

"No, put me down I will fucking kill you!" I yelled I continued to kick and hit him. "This isn't fair!" I was pissed no I was past pissed.

"Haha you amuse me girl" said Edmund and him making me more mad by saying "girl" I have a name and he knows it.

"I have a name you know" I said with my rude attitude I was not in the mood for games I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. "Im going to ask you nicely, please put me down"

"How about no" he said chuckling. Thats it he doesn't own me he cant treat me that way and I wont let him that little jerk ass punk bitch mother fucker. We entered a dark damp room, it was cold. Walking to a cell door he opened and not so gently put me in then he walked out and locked the door. I glared at him harshly and stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey watch it don't make me put that tongue back in your mouth" he said looking right into my eyes I think he was trying to be intimidating but he wasn't, trust me.

"Oh hush you can't make me do anything" I said and then I felt a tight grip in my wrist and all of a sudden Edmund was looking right into my eyes with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't test me girl" Edmund let go of my wrist and walked off then I yelled at him.

"My name is Lexi get it through your thick skull!" This was not the best thing in the world I wanted to be home in bed sleeping not in a cell in a dark damp dungeon. I screamed in frustration how could I let this happen. Tears formed in my eyes, no I will not cry. I heard footsteps coming close. It was dryad she had my guitar and bags, she handed them to me throughout the window slot. "Thanks" I said in a depressed tone. When the dryad left I pulled out my guitar. For some reason I thought of memories, not the happy ones.

_Flashback***_

_"You Idiot" he yelled at Lexi. The back of his hand hit her cheek. It stung her horribly. "You are worthless I don't know why I'm even dating you. You can't do anything right. Why don't you go cut yourself again and this time I won't and I mean will not save you if you cut to deep. Or why don't you go make yourself skinny, oh but wait you didn't do it to be skinny you wanted attention you wanted feel loved you wanted to feel wanted but you know your not, you know it good and well." The words hurt Lexi deeply those words scarred her mind. "You are weak, you are untouchable, look at your body, look at your scars." Those words changed her life._

_Flashback over***_

_I remembered a song I would play when I thought of this (The song is called "My skin" by _Natalie Merchant credit goes to her please go and listen to the song for a full feel of the emotion of this part of the story)

_**(Take a look at my body Look at my hands There's so much here that I don't understand Your face-saving promises Whispered like prayers I don't need them Because I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long As if I'm becoming untouchable Well, content loves the silence It thrives in the dark With fine winding tendrils That strangle the heart They say that promises sweeten the blow But I don't need them, no I don't need them I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long As if I'm becoming untouchable I'm the slow dying flower In the frost killing hour Sweet turning sour and untouchable Oh, I need the darkness The sweetness The sadness The weakness Oh, I need this I need a lullaby A kiss good night Angel sweet love of my life Oh, I need this I'm the slow dying flower In the frost killing hour Sweet turning sour and untouchable Do you remember the way that you touched me before All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored Your face saying promised whispered like prayers I don't need them)**_

Tear swelled in my eyes again, why do I do this to myself. I sat down my guitar and once again was frustrated. I looked at my wrists, they had pink scars I hated them so much it was awful and I looked at the palm of my hands there was a puffy skin in the symbol of an X. My ex boyfriend did that he thought I needed to be punished for my ignorance.

Edmunds POV

I felt bad putting her down there. And really felt bad after hearing that song. She did have a lovely voice. Put not the loveliest attitude. I think I should get her out of there before Susan and Lucy find out or I'm dead. I walked to her cell at a normal pace, after hearing that song I would think she would have nothing rude to say but boy was I wrong. "You can come out if you want." I said trying to be nice.

"I would like to come out but you locked the fucking door and I'm not that skinny to fit through the spaces between the bars stupid." She was not happy but I wasn't going to keep her in there, I can't risk Susan and Lucy finding well more of Susan. I unlocked the door and opened it to let her out. She picked up her bags and guitar and walked out calm but was furious inside.

Normal POV

Edmund and Lexi started walking up to her bedchamber in silence. When they got to the door of the room Edmund wanted to say something to Lexi but he didn't know how to put it. He opened the door and watched Lexi's eyes widen, he loved her eyes they where a bright green they were like bright gems. "This is amazing I swear Edmund its beautiful." Lexi ran into the room and jumped on the large bed. She squealed and rolled around. Edmund rolled his eyes and smirked.

"It's King Edmund." he said still smirking.

"No, it's King Idiot." Lexi said chuckling. "Am I really getting along with this jerk who put me in a dungeon for more than 3 hours!" Lexi thought to herself.

"The other King and Queens would like to meet you at dinner in 1 hour. There are proper attire in the wardrobe and if you don't mind I would like you to play a song for them." Edmund sounded calm the smirk on his face had left and he left the room.

_**Thanks for reading Reviews are amazing please give credit to the song writer for the song I used update soon and school is starting soon so may be hard to write.**_

_**Me: Im running out of Ideas**_

_**Edmund: Well get to the part where I start kissing Lexi!**_

_**Me: SHHHHH!**_

_**Lexi:WhAt!?**_

_**Me: Nothing! *runs away***_


	3. Don't Let Me Get Me

_**Ello fellow readers :3 so yea really bored thought I would write some XD THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! 3 3 3. Don't own anything just Lexi and Tavi. :D**_

LEXI POV

I laid on the huge bed It felt like laying on a cloud. I wanted to curl up and go to sleep but I knew I couldn't because I had to get ready for dinner. I walked to the wardrobe and looked inside. It was all dresses, not this I hate dresses. I skimmed through and found a simple one that went down to the floor, it was a dark red dress that that faded down to black at the bottom, I found a pair of shoes but all of them had been heels so I found the one with the smallest heel I walked over to do my hair and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I forgot I twisted it while running, I stumbled some. I tried to walk to the bathroom for the first aid kit but I couldn't in these shoes. I took the heels off and got the kit and wrapped my ankle. I would have to go to dinner barefooted.

NORMAL POV

The four Kings and Queens waited for Lexi. Then they heard the door creak open and Lexi cursing under her breath. She sat down and her eyes widen at the amount of food. Her mouth watered in delight.

"Hello Lexi my name is Queen Susan the gentle." said Susan smiling. To Lexi Susan was beautiful and had a soft voice. Lexi smiled back

"Hi Lexi my name is Queen Lucy the valiant" Lucy was a few years younger than Lexi she seemed like a person you could trust.

"Lexi we have already met I'm King Peter the magnificent and King Edmund the Just." Peter smiled in a friendly way at Lexi. Lexi glanced at Edmund who smirked at her and she smirked back. "Edmund told us you are a lovely singer, he say you would play us a song." said Peter. Lexi had forgotten she was going to play a song for them.

Lexi got up and when she went to get her guitar a dryad brought it to her, the same one in the dungeon." I would love to play" she smiled and stood there then it hit her a perfect song. "I guess you could say this song kinda describes me in a way." Lexi smirked a little. (Song is "Don't let me get me" by pink credit goes to her)

(_**Never win first place, I don't support the team**_

_**I can't take direction and my socks are never clean**_

_**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me**_

_**I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin' right**_

_**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror**_

_**I can't take the person staring back at me**_

_**I'm a hazard to myself**_

_**Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**It's bad when you annoy yourself so irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**I wanna be somebody else, yeah**_

_**L.A. told me, "You'll be a pop star**_

_**All you have to change is everything you are"**_

_**Tired of being compared to darn Britney Spears**_

_**She's so pretty, that just ain't me**_

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**'Cause I'm a hazard to myself**_

_**Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**It's bad when you annoy yourself so irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**It's bad when you annoy yourself so irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**It's bad when you annoy yourself so irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else)**_

When Lexi finished the song she smiled and looked at the Kings and Queens faces but mostly at Edmunds. To Lexi he was handsome and wanted to get to know him better but she wasn't to sure how.

"Oh that was lovely and let me ask again back where you live what year was it?" Asked Lucy.

"The year was 2012 I was afraid that the music would be strange to you." Lexi muttered and smiled. Lexi sat down and listened to the compliments from Lucy Peter and Susan but not Edmund it looked like his head was in the clouds so she decided to mess with him. "King attitude what you thing about over there?" Lexi asked with a smirk, he was sitting across from her and decided to nudge his foot a little. Edmund jumped and looked confused then scowled. " Hey now no need to be the silent type I think we all know you are talkative but not in the most pleasant way."This was so much fun for Lexi and amusing for the others they are use to girl fearing Edmund not intimidating or teasing him. Edmund looked at Lexi and smirked and flicked a piece of a strawberry at her and it hit her cheekbone.

"You two stop flirting" Said Lucky giggling. Lexi turned her head and at the same time Lexi and Edmund yelled "We are not flirting!" Lexi dabbed off the strawberry and it's sticky residue. Then everything went silent.

Lexi broke the silence. "I don't remember if you told me but where the hell am I just wondering." Lexi asked she wasn't expecting the answer she got.

The four Kings and Queens looked at each other waiting for someone to speak. "You are in Narnia."Said Susan smiling.

"Wait no you have to be kidding Narnia is a fairytale it's in a book and I should have known by your names, but this can't be real, oh god no I don't remember a Lexi in the story why am I here, no this is a dream, Oh Lexi wake up now!" Lexi went on the others had no clue what she was talking about "a book?" Then Lexi remembered when she read the book her favorite character, the one she fan girled over at the time. Edmund. Lexi blushed bright red she still was fond of the character but this isn't real, or was it?

"Lexi are you ok?" asked Peter he sounded worried.

"I'm sorry but I must go" Lexi stood up and ran out of the room.

LEXI POV

Fuck fuck fuck how could this happen? This isn't real, oh who am I kidding it is too. I ran into my room and digger through my bag and pulled out my photo book and looked through each page while sitting on my bed. I miss home I wish this was a dream. Then heard a knock on the door.

"Lexi are you ok?" It was Edmund her heart raced. "Can I come in?" Lexi say something stop being a fool.

"Sure come in." My voice stuttered. Edmund walked in and sat new to me he melt amazing it lingered around.

"What ya looking at ?" Said Edmund smiling and looking at the photos.

"These are my friends and family back home."I said pointing at a group photo. For the next two hours or so I showed him the pictures and explained some of the twenty-first century things. We laughed and told stories and had fun.

EDMUND POV

Lexi in the end was ok she was just having a panic attack she asked if I would stay with her till she fell asleep she was very nervous. Back when I lived on earth I had a friend who had bad anxiety problems I felt bad for him. Lexi went and put on a night gown that she was not fond of I could hear her cussing in the bathroom putting it on " Fuck this shit, ugh why can't they have normal clothes, FUCK!" Thats all I heard from her but I don't think she knew I could hear her. She walked over to the bed and threw herself down and thats when I noticed her ankle was wrapped.

"What happened?" I asked how could she have already injured herself its only been one night.

"Well King Hunter who wanted to kill me or scare the living shit out of me, when you hunted me down in the woods I twisted my ankle." She was being sarcastic it made me laugh but I did feel bad about it.

"Oh I'm sorry" I didn't really know how to respond. But she laughed and got under the covers.

"I know this must be really strange but I always had a bad problem with this kinda thing the whole panic attacks and needing people around." Lexi sounded nervous no she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Lexi it's fine." I felt bad she was freaking out inside. Lexi snuggled into her pillow and her breathing eased. After a while when I could tell she was asleep I had been reading a book over at her desk for a while she watched me and grinned I had been reading a book to her point of view was boring but to me was very interesting. I walked over and looked at the girl sleeping, it didn't look like the girl who had almost tried to kill me and cuss me out almost every five seconds it looked like a teenage girl with a child heart. Then

I noticed her doing something she was sucking her thumb, I chuckled it was cute, who knew a tough girl could be innocent. Before I walked out i kissed her on the forehead and turned out her lights and shut the door.

_**AHHHH school starts in two days :( sadness**_

_**Edmund: She is so cute **_

_**Lexi:AH you saw that **_

_**Me:Haha you guys make me laugh**_


	4. Love Drunk

_**Hello my wonderful readers I know I know this chapter is really stupidly short but school has started :( and I will try to write as much as I can.**_

LEXI'S DREAM***(Lexi POV)

I laid on the ground, it was warm and soothing. I was wearing a long white dress the sleeves covered my wrists. It covered the scars. The sleeves were gold and so was the end of the dress. My hair was curled and put up in an updo. I picked myself off the ground and looked around, The room was a big gathering room but it was empty and quiet. Then I heard a voice I turned around quickly and it was a lion, it was Aslan. From reading the books Aslan was the great lion so I got down on my knee.

"Rise daughter of Eve, you have come to Narnia for a reason." Aslan's voice echoed around.

"And what is that reason?" I stood up.

"You will learn three things and you will also lose three things." I walked to Aslan confused.

"Will I get to go home?" I asked wishing for the answer I wanted.

"No and that is the first thing you will lose, your family thinks you have died and your friends think you have runaway but in the end you have left your world and have entered ours. But you I am letting you keep your things from your world." Aslan said and chuckled when Lexi's face lit up.

"Does that mean no more dresses I can have my own clothes back and does that mean I will get Lacey back, and my speakers, and my books, and the dress I _was_ going to wear to prom?" Lexi sounded more happy about the idea but still a little disappointed.

"You will get it all back so when you awake there will be a key under your pillow it unlocks a door to your things, this room is in the castle you won't have to go far and don't over think it." Aslan chuckled again and roared loud and Lexi woke up.

DREAM OVER***

NORMAL POV

Sitting up in bed Lexi glanced around the room, she looked at the clock and it was 7:00am and the halls sounded busy. "This early?" She thought. Lexi slowly pulled herself out of the soft bed and looked in the mirror, her hair was a big mess. Lexi went to her bathroom and started the water for a bath, she looked around for a towel and saw a large closet. Lexi opened it and saw a shelf of towels and bubble soap and bath salts and other bath things. She grabbed the lavender bubbles and bath salts and poured both in it smelt amazing. She smiled and slid of her night gown and stepped into the warm water, she had forgotten her ankle was wrapped so sitting in the tub she slowly unwrapped her ankle and threw the wet wrappings on the floor. The smell was intoxicating, it almost was like a drug. She felt wonderful like all her problems had gone away. Lexi washed her hair and slid underwater then back up again some water splashed over the edge. She hummed a song in a playful way and added words. (song "love drunk" by boys like girls)

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, forever is over**_

_**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**_

Lexi's words began to slur and she giggled, but realizing something was wrong Lexi used her strength to pull herself out off that bath but she could still smell the fumes of lavender. Lexi stumbled to her towel and wrapped herself up and went into her bedroom to put clothes.

Lexi found a cute short dress to wear it went to her knees and was a pale green. Then she head a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said she was still a little dizzy from her bathtub experience.

"I brought some sandals so you don't have yo walk barefooted through the castle." It was Edmund he sat the shoes on the table. "Oh and your cute when you sleep, just saying." He said with a smirk and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh shut up you idiot." I said It was strange why was he being nice to me?

"Hey now no need to be snappy." He snickered

"Don't you fucking no need to be snappy me." She spat back laughing.

Lexi slipped on her sandals and combed her wet hair out, she was talking to Edmund about her friends back home like her friend Hannah, she was her friend from 6th grade. When Lexi was done getting ready she walked to her be and looked under her pillow expecting a key. She started to panic and threw pillows every where.

"Where the fuck is it, I need that key." She started to raise her voice.

Edmund smirked again. "Looking for this?" He had the key in his hand. Lexi ran and tried to grab it but he raised it in the air. "Whats this for." He was teasing Lexi like an older brother would.

"It's none of your business, now give it back you punk ass bitch or I will throw your sorry dumb king ass out the window!" Lexi was in no mood for games she kept reaching for it.

"You know thats no way to talk to king." Edmund said acting all serious. Lexis decided she was going to use her flirting skills to get this key.

Getting closer to Edmund's face she smirked in a playful way and said " well what am I going to have to do to get it back?" She was a sly dog, Edmund's face turned a light shade of pink he couldn't think of a response. Lexi leaned in a little more there lips just inches apart she could feel his warm sweet breath on her lips it was so tempting so inviting so intoxicating. Her lips trembled then looking from Edmund's lips to his eyes she smirked grabbed the key out of his hand and ran she was laughing so hard now.

Edmund laughed and ran after her " you really had me going there for a minute, just tell me what you're looking for I can help you find it I know this castle." He yelled to her. Then Lexis stopped.

"Your right and I had myself going too" she laughed and blushed. "Last night I had a dream and Aslan was there he said I will learn three things and I will lose three things, I have already lost one which is my original home" Lexi frowned and continued." He said this key opens the door to the room where my stuff back home is." Lexi was panting and do was Edmund they had ran longer than they though that first.

Edmund and Lexi searched room after room that was locked until they came across a room the door said "Stain Glass Room".

_**Lexi: Don't you just love my flirting skills ;)**_

_**Edmund: I was just playing along -_-**_

_**Me:… :3**_

_**Don't you just love Lexi's attitude :D XD**_


	5. No Air

**Ok I know you guys wanna kill me for not updating but it has been really hard to write with school and everything. So this is an important part in the story and there is a little sweetness ;) **

They entered the room slowly not sure what to expect. The room had four sides, three sides had stain glass windows covering the whole wall. The windows looked like they told a story of some sort but Lexi and Edmund didn't really pay any attention to that.

"How much stuff do you own!" Edmund was shocked at all the things.

Lexi looked around some and screamed then a smile grew from ear to ear. "LACEY!" She ran toward a pile of things and something Edmund hadn't recognized.

"What did you find? " Edmund asked coming closer.

"I found my other guitar the one that is here is called Lucky the acustic and this one the electric guitar is named Lacey." Lexi was smiling so bright and she looked so happy to Edmund that he smiled at her happiness.

A dryad walked up to Edmund and Lexi with a calm look on her face. "Lady Lexi King Edmund Queen Susan has called a meeting in the dinning room she would like to see you immediatly it is urgent she says. And I will send someone to get your things to your room right away Lady Lexi.

Edmund and Lexi looked at each other with confusion"Please just call me Lexi " Lexi smiled at the dryad and she smiled back.

Lexi and Edmund walked in silence to the dinning room and not looking at each other. Lexi was thinking to herself "Am I falling for this idiot who put me in the dungeon? I can't be, it cant be that easy why am I trusting this fool? After everything I went through all the pain from the last person I thought I loved. I can never forgive him and I'm happy I will never see him again I'm in another world he cant find me here, he cant hurt me here, he wont call me insane he wont say I'm selfish, I will never have to cut myself again or make myself awfully skinny for him by making myself throw up, for once I can be me and not be judged." Lexi smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around herself she felt safe here like nothing could hurt her but soon she will find out that she can be hurt here by many people who she thought never would.

"WHAT!?" Lexi shrieked this couldn't be happening "Im not going to teach that mother fucker how to sing and I'm not gonna teach that arrogant ass how to dance! Im fine with teaching Lucy basic things like math and language arts but no I'm not wasting my time when they are gonna argue and not listen when they know I'm right" Lexi was very pissed off Susan had said Lexi was to teach Edmund to sing even though he was a good singer Susan wanted to practice more since the last teach ran out crying from Edmunds rudeness. And for Peter Lexi teaching Peter to dance was crazy she thought she wanted to go die right there.

"Stop with your complaining that is final and your first class with Edmund starts in 30 minutes I suggest you get a lesson set out. " Susan was getting frustrated with Lexi being a pain in the ass about this. Lexi stormed to the door"Where are you going?"asked Susan

"Im going to get a lesson ready I don't have much time do I?" Lexi said smiling and every word dripping with sarcasm.

EDMUND POV

You have to be fucking kidding me that wild, reckless, sarcastic, rude, impatient, impolite girl has to be my music teacher. Edmund paced the room he didn't think Lexi could teach him music he was very talented. The grand clock chimed 2:30 thats when his class started. Edmund walked to Lexi's room and found a note on the door that said "go to the throne room" so Edmund taking the note off the door walked into the room there was a shining bright piano And two guitars Lucky and Lacey she calls them.

Normal POV

"Hello Edmund" Lexi said smiling but it was a sarcastic smile "Well I guess we should chose a song just so I can hear how you sing so I guess just scroll through my Ipod and chose a song you like." Lexi handed him her purple Ipod touch. Edmund took the ipod and looked confused Lexi had forgotten they had no clue what an iPod was. So she explained how it worked and let him listen to songs she told him a simple song he could learn fast.

"Lexi I want to sing this song but I want you to sing it with me." Edmund showed her the song. Lexi was shocked by which song he chose .

"Ok well lets start practicing." Lex went and sat at the piano and got her book bag, she had a copy of sheet music for all her songs on her ipod (she loves her music) she set the music up so she and Edmund could read it. "Ok I already have the parts highlighted this was for me and my friend back home so you are the blue highlighted words and I'm the yellow think you can handle that?" Lexi asked with a smirk. She played the intro and began to sing.

**Lexi:** If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh **Edmund:** I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand **Lexi:** But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe **Edmund Lexi:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air **Edmund:** I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real **Lexi:** But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care **Lexi and Edmund:** So how _(_**Lexi:** How) Do you expect me (**Lexi:** Me) to live alone with just me (**Lexi:** Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe **Edmund Lexi:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (**Lexi:** Uh) (**Edmund:** Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (**Lexi and Edmund:** Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (**Lexi:** So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (**Edmund:** Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (**Lexi:** Breathe, No) (**Edmund: **No air) It's no air, no air **Edmund:** No **Lexi:** Yeah Yeah Yeah No **Edmund Lexi:** No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (**Lexi:** No air yeah) (**Edmund:** No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (**Lexi:** Woah woah) (**Edmund:** No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('_Lexi:__** Whenever you ain't there**__) (Edmund: __**No breathing**__)_ It's no air, no air (**Lexi:** No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (**Lexi:** So Deep) (_**Edmund:**_So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (**Lexi:** Without Me) (_**Edmund:**_Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (**Lexi:** Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air (**Lexi:** No No No) (**Lexi:** Baby, No air) (**Edmund:** No) (**Edmund:** Hard for me to breathe)

(**Lexi:** Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (**Lexi:** No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (**Lexi:** No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (**Lexi:** No air ) It's no air, no air **Lexi:** You got me out here in the water so deep **Edmund:** Tell me how you gonna be without me **Lexi:** If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **Lexi and Edmund:** It's no air, no air (**Lexi:** No)

(**Edmund:** No, No) (**Lexi:** Oh) (**Lexi:** No Air) **Edmund and Lexi:** No Air

(So the song is "No Air" glee cast version go check it out on youtube 3 )

Lexi didn't know Edmund could sing so well it made her smile. "Not bad for a first time at the song I'm impressed." Lexi stated and she really was.

"Me king attitude impressed the wild child Lexi? Wow this must be a mirical I cant believe it. Tell the kingdom we will have a party to celebrate. Edmund chuckled and was making fun of Lexi.

"Oh shut up ." Lexi was blushing and lightly pushed Edmund. Edmund lightly pushed her back and snickered and started to play fight with Lexi, Edmund had found Lexi's weakness being tickled. It was like she was under a spell she would giggle and scream like a little girl it was very out of character.

"Come back here this is what you get for hitting me." Edmund chased Lexi around the throne room threating to tickle her. Once he caught up with her he grabbed her around her waist and started tickling her and she collapsed on the ground laughing and screaming. She gasped for air.

Lexi mannaged to spat out "You win" and Edmund stopped. The position the two 16 year olds were in looked very inappropriate if you didn't know what was going on. Lexi was laying on her back on the floor and Edmund was pinning her down and was now his hands were dangerously close to low on Lexis waist from tickling her. Edmund bent down to Lexi's ear and whispered.

"I always win" Edmund smirked and wad only inches away from Lexi's face, he was teasing her he didn't expect what happened next.

EDMUND POV

I was only inches away from her face I could smell the sweet sent of strawberries she had eaten earlier. I was beating Lexi at her own game she teased me and now its my turn. Before I could think of what to do next I felt something warm and soft crash into my lips and to my surprise it was Lexi. Her lips were warm and delightful, they tasted like strawberries it was so addicting. I kissed her back and it became almost like a pattern or a rhythm. It was intoxicating. We broke apart and smiled Lexi was blushing. I thought of the song we sang "No Air" because after that kiss she really took my breathe away. (Fail at trying to make a joke) I got up and blushed then ran my fingers through my hair and smiled. Lexi got up too and smiled and blushed bright red it was cute. Then I heard the door slam open….

Normal POV

"Edmund Lexi come here now something bad is happening, you won't believe it." It was Lucy she had fear in her eyes. She knew why was wrong but didn't want to tell Edmund she knew he would be furious. "Hurry!" she almost shrieked she ran down the long corridors Edmund and Lexi following her. "We don't have much time someone is here to see Lexi" Lucy was running as fast as she could it was so urgent. When the three bursted through the doors to throne room Lexi and Edmund were shocked.

A girl who looked very similar to Lexi stood in the center of the room with an evil smirk on her face. "Hello daughter of the White Witch or shall I say dear sister." Lexi, Edmund,Lucy,Susan,and Peter stood stunned was Lexi a true Narnian?

"Who are you?"Peter asked his hand tightening around his sword.

"My name is Eira I am the twin of Lexi and the youngest daughter of the White Witch, Lexi was born in Narnia but when you filthy creatures killed our mother she took Lexi away to Narnia for Lexi has a great power inside. I have come to take Lexi and Resurrect my mother now if you will get out of my way I need my sister." Each word she hissed Eira was filled with a pure hate for her sisters and the Pevensies.

Then from the entrance door came three older girls. "Eira! Get away from her now!" The oldest one had a charming but petrifying voice.

"Hannah what are you doing here." Eira hissed and slithered back some she was clearly threatened.

"Eira get out you do not belong here for you have a evil spirit and wish to hurt others but in the name of Aslan we the Protectors of Narnia will not let you harm our own sister we command you to leave." The next girl was a little older than Lexi around 18 or 19.

"Vivian" Eira backed up more.

"This is the last time Eira get out." The last girl who looked a lot like Vivian said.

"Morrigan… fine I shall leave but this isn't the last time you will see me dear sisters." Eira ran out the door into the sun that was now setting. The open doors let in harsh cold air.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Lexi shrieked she was so confused, Lexi and read the Narnia books as a kid and knew who the white was and she was her daughter?

" I think we have a lot of explaining to do" Said Vivian smiling with a hint of worry.

"The hell you do." said Lexi who sat on the ground trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"Everyone sit this may take a while to explain" Said Hannah who sat across from Lexi."It all started long ago before any of use were born….."

"When Narnia was created Aslan was the true leader of Narnia and the White Witch had a job before she turned against us Narnian's. Jadis was the Protector of Narnia. She watched over the land with gentle kind care. She changed the seasons and the weather and day to night and life to death. Jadis had for baby daughters, Hannah who was born from the sweet moonlight(20), then the twins Vivian and Morrigan who Vivian was born from the breath of life and Morrigan who was born of the last breath of death(18), then next came the other twins Eira who was born from winters snow and Lexi who was born from the bright powerful flames of the light(16).There was a special sword called the Phenix and it belonged to Aslan who would soon pass it down to the next Protector of Narnia. Aslan knew if he let Jadis possess the sword she would uses its power for no good. So he has it hidden away so no one but the true protector can hold its strong power. When Jadis found out he would not let her have the sword she was furious. from that day on she despised Aslan and Narnia and she promised she would get revenge. And thats when she turned to the evil side. so then soon came along the Pevensies who fought killed the White Witch and saved Narnia. but before she did she sent you Lexi to earth because she knew you had a great power and knew you would stop her she she one day came back. So Me Hannah the oldest, Vivian and Morrigan the middle children ran to the true leader Aslan who we knew was the hero at heart and became the new protectors. But Eira did not believe in Aslan and despised him like our mother did. So she went to the dark evil side. She is planning her mothers revenge, she is trying to find the phenix sword and bring back our mother from the dead. Lexi please listen I know this is all so new and confusing but you are not a bad person I want you and the Pevensies to know that for Aslan has chosen you to be a protector."

Lexi sat there and thought about this she always wanted to be here she always wanted to be a legend and she wanted to be a hero and know is her chance. Lexi looked at her sisters tears started to fill her eyes she finally found her family she felt like she belonged and she did.

"Welcome home Lexi" said Vivan tears poured down Lexi's face and she hugged her older sister.

The Pevensies looked at Lexi and smiled even Edmund who was not happy about the whole White Witch thing. Then the other two sisters hugged Lexi and they all cried together.

"The memories they are all coming back to me you are my real family." Lexi smiled and sobbed at the same time she was remembering her past, her true past.

"Dear sister we most go we can not keep Aslan waiting we will be back soon, but please be carful about Eira once we find were she is hiding we will find you."Hannah stood up and smilled dabbing tears from her eyes. Then the other two got up.

"Good bye Lexi" said the twins. and they waved then they walked out the door and disappeared.

Lexi turned around and looked at the Pevensies she smiled and hugged them all."So you are a Narnian"Said Peter smiling.

"Yes I am a Narnian " said Lexi who laughed she was getting squeezed to death by the four.

"This mean we must throw a party!" Yelled Susan who then ran off to plan the party that wouldn't be till months away.


End file.
